From Heaven to Hell and to Heaven Again
by bgirlshaluvinu
Summary: Kagome goes out with one of the most popular boys, Hojo. Untill she beats the crap out of him. Will her old friend and her reunite and get old loves from the past or just make life more complicated. InuKag MirSango more inside
1. Default Chapter

Hope you like this one I tried to do better than the first 1 I tried. Summary: Kagome is a senior at Segoki High (A/N: couldn't think of anything better). She's popular (well enough for her)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and other characters (not including the ones I made up Keyword: MADE UP) but I do own this idea.  
  
'..............' (Thoughts) ".............."(Comments) ~*~*..................~*~*~(Change in area) (Authors Note or A/N) (When I want to say something so you better listen) *.......*(Action) -*-*Flashback*-*-  
  
Kikiyo: Unfortunately Kagome has to be here.  
  
Kagome: Why don't you leave then?  
  
*two have a staring contest*  
  
Sha: Enjoy hehehehehehe  
  
From Heaven to Hell and to Heaven Again  
  
Chapter One: The Fight  
  
*Ring*  
  
*Ring*  
  
"Hello Kagome have you talk to Hojo lately?"  
  
"No. Why Sango is something wrong?"  
  
"Miroku just told me about him talking to some girl."  
  
"What girl."  
  
"I don't know but I'll have to talk to you later I have to get ready for school."  
  
"Ja ne"  
  
"Ja ne"  
  
Most girls wished they could be Kagome and her friends. Kagome was always sweet to any and everyone (except Kikiyo of course). She had long jet black hair, olive skin and beautiful blue eyes. And has two annoying, loving brothers Souta and Shippo.  
  
Her friend Sango was feisty and for some weird reason in love (even though she won't admit it) with a lecher named Miroku. Ayame was small and sweet. She had green eyes and she could never tell a lie because of them. She had bright orange/red hair. She has the biggest crush on Kouga even though he was kind of attracted with Kagome.  
  
Richein is the weirdest of them all she loves to have fun and talk. She goes out with Suigio and tends to lose track of time. Kiara the youngest was in a grade lower than her best friends but she was just as smart. She goes out with one of Kagome's little brothers Shippo.  
  
While Kagome was at home sleep thinking about Hojo, her life, and her friends, Hojo was somewhere and doing something with Kagome's archenemy Kikiyo."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*the Next Day*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How does it feel to be Seniors," Kiara asked.  
  
"You'll know in a year if you and Shippo don't get skipped up a year," said Ayame.  
  
"Yeah, you two are the smartest freshmen. You are even smarter than most seniors we know," said Kagome.  
  
"Yep the stupidest senior is.........,"said Sango.  
  
"Kouga!!!" the group shouted. They all laughed except for Ayame.  
  
"I don't think Kouga stupid," said a mad "Ayame He's probably smart and just hides his intelligence."  
  
"You only say that because you like him," Kagome pointed out.  
  
"Well he's probably not as dense as Hobo. What do you see in that dumb playboy," Ayame asked as sincerely as she could.  
  
Before she could answer the announcements came on.  
  
"Seniors to the auditorium. I repeat all Seniors to the auditorium."  
  
They hurried to the auditorium and sat down for the assembly. Sango went to find Miroku. Ayame went to find Kouga. Kiara went to find Shippo. Richien went looking for Suigio. Kagome couldn't find Hojo. At the end of the assembly Kagome went searching for Hojo. She got off the bleachers and walked to the right blocked of side of the auditorium. She couldn't believe what she was seeing Hojo and Kikiyo.  
  
"So when are you gonna break up with that lil' bitch," Kikiyo asked as if it was nothing.  
  
"When I steal that jewel of her family. It can grant you any wish you want," Hojo replied nonchalantly.  
  
Kagome whole face went blanch.  
  
'So that's what he wanted my family heirloom'  
  
Kikiyo came close to Hojo's face.  
  
"It will be ours," she said seductively.  
  
'Soon as I kill him I will kill Kagome for getting what I always wanted'  
  
"Excuse me," Kagome yells obviously pissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE," Inuyasha yell.  
  
"I don't know, but stop screaming in my ear," Suigio yelled.  
  
*sweat drop* "Hehe, sorry," Inuyasha smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Regular~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THIS HUH YOU BASTARD YOU BETTER HOPE THE COPS COME BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS. HOW AND THE HELL COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THIS HOE. HOBO I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER. I GUESS NOT! AND WHAT MADE YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU MY JEWEL!"  
  
(A/N: Keep your minds out of the gutter)  
  
"Kagome sw-wwetty it waasss nott like that," Hojo stuttered.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME SWEETY OR I'LL CUT YOU OFF!"  
  
(A/N: If you don't know what that means review and I'll tell you)  
  
"Kagome what's............,"Sango asked then gasped.  
  
Then Kagome started to beat up Hobo. She gave him two black eyes and kicked him where the sun don't shine enough times to were he would be was scarred for life.  
  
"Bitch what in the hell do you think you're doing to Hojo," Kikiyo said.  
  
"Hold up hoe cause your next," Kagome threatened.  
  
~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~ "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT," the crowd chanted as Inuyasha and Miroku run towards it.  
  
"Kagome kill her. Ouch that had to hurt. Good job Kagome," Sango said as she cheered her best friend on. "Get her in the face."  
  
Miroku parted through the crowd and got to Sango.  
  
"Hey what's going on."  
  
"Kagome just beat up Hoko and Kikiyo."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ummm. I don't know."  
  
Miroku *sweat drops*  
  
( POV Inuyasha) -*-*Flashback-*-*  
  
"Inuyasha," a little girl with long jet black asked a little with cute dog ears on the top of his head. "Will we be friends forever."  
  
"Of course Kagome. Why?"  
  
-*-*End of Flashback*-*-  
  
' But it didn't stay like that"  
  
-*-*Flashback-*-*  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
"Hey Inuyasha."  
  
"Hey Inu baby"  
  
(A/N: If you don't know who that is you are special)  
  
"Hey Kikiyo."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Hoeee ohhh hello Kikiyo," Kagome said almost saying the wrong name for Kikiyo in front of Inuyasha. "How are you."  
  
"Fine. Inu baby I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*Kagome fakes gagging noise as Inuyasha and Kikiyo kiss *  
  
"Kagome you and Kikiyo should get along."  
  
"Why? She's bad news Yasha I would stay away from her."  
  
"You know what you should give her a chance."  
  
"Why so she can stab me in the back like everyone else who tries to have common decency to her. I think not."  
  
"She hasn't done any thing to me."  
  
Kagome muttered under her breath, "Yet."  
  
*-*-End of Flashback-*-*  
  
The End (A/N: For now at least till I get five reviews. So send people this story.)  
  
Next Chapter: "Kagome I am sorry for what Tobo did to you."  
  
Hope you like it I think I did well. Look to the left of your screen. You should see a purple rectangle. On this rectangle I want you to click Please Review. At least 5.  
  
In the next chapter you will learn more about Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. Also how Kagome 'messed up' Inuyasha 's and Kikiyo relationship.  
  
Kikiyo: Hah I will finally beat that bitch *glares at Kagome* Kagome: No her hoe ass didn't just call me a bitch Kikiyo: Who you calling a hoe Kagome: YOU *start fighting* Miroku: This is nice I need this action everyday *Kagome and Kikiyo glared daggers at him* Miroku: Or maybe not *Sango sneaks up with a long pole* *BAM* *WHAM* Sango: Hentai Sha: *sweat drop* ;) please review.  
'  
  
Its short I know. 


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited And It Feels So Good

Hello people I hope you enjoyed my first story. Sorry it took me so long to review my mom was in the hospital.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I will say so until you people understand. (A/N: hopefully soon enough)  
  
'..............' (Thoughts)  
  
".............."(Comments)  
  
.................. (Change in area)  
  
(Authors Note or A/N) (When I want to say something so you better listen)  
  
.......(Action)  
  
--Flashback--  
  
Inuyasha: Kikiyo we need to talk  
  
Kikiyo: About what Inu baby  
  
Inuyasha: I don't want to go out with you any more  
  
Kagome: Yeah that's right so back off.  
  
From Heaven To Hell And To Heaven Again  
  
Chapter 2: Friends Reuniting And It Feels So Good  
  
On the previous chapter:  
  
--Flashback--  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
"Hey Inuyasha."  
  
"Hey Inu baby"  
  
(A/N: If you don't know who that is you are special)  
  
"Hey Kikiyo."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Hoeee ohhh hello Kikiyo," Kagome said almost saying the wrong name for Kikiyo in front of Inuyasha. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine. Inu baby I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kagome fakes gagging noise as Inuyasha and Kikiyo kiss   
  
"Kagome you and Kikiyo should get along."  
  
"Why? She's bad news Yasha I would stay away from her."  
  
"You know what you should give her a chance."  
  
"Why so she can stab me in the back like everyone else who tries to have common decency to her. I think not."  
  
"She hasn't done any thing to me."  
  
Kagome muttered under her breath, "Yet."  
  
--End of Flashback--  
  
Kikiyo was furious. How dare Kagome beat up the only one who was able to steal the Shikon No Tama for her.  
  
'Hmmmm the Shikon No Tama' Kikiyo thought.  
  
That jewel has made my life hectic. The Shikon No Tama is a jewel that give a person great power. Kagome had the jewel, but didn't use it. To Kagome the jewel was just a piece of junk and she didn't care if it was anything. But Kikiyo knew Kagome would fight for the jewel to her fullest capability.  
  
This of course was a problem. Kagome and Kikiyo came from a line of mikos. Kagome's miko heritage and power was strong than Kikiyo's. hundreds of years ago Kagome's family had a weak group of mikos. Kikiyo's family had some of the most powerful mikos that that world had ever seen.  
  
But as years went on Kikiyo's family used their powers in wrongful ways and each mikos power as their family progressed lost ¼ of their power. Kagome's family was more powerful than the ones who used to bully them. And with great power comes a great jewel.  
  
Kikiyo wanted to blow off some steam. She went over to her nightstand and looked for her little black book.  
  
"Let's see who I should call on tonight," she scrolled down until she found her favorite playmate. Kikiyo wanted to blow off some steam. She went over to her nightstand and looked for her little black book.  
  
"Let's see who I should call on tonight," she scrolled down until she found her favorite playmate. "Yes I think Naraku is best for tonight."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Kagome was at her shrine practicing with her arrow when her mom called her.  
  
"Kagome someone is here for you. Please don't fight them either. Because you still have Hoho hospitalized."  
  
Kagome's mom thought the whole situation was funny. Her daughter beating up people only happens every blue moon. Normally Souta was fighting and Kagome was quiet. 'Well the tables have finally turned.'  
  
"Coming mama."  
  
Kagome ran down the stairs to see who it was.  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing here," Kagome said in shock.  
  
"I came here to say I am sorry for what Too did to you."  
  
"For what you shouldn't be sorry. You didn't do anything. Well do you want to come in?"  
  
"Sure, like old times?"  
  
"Sure like old times."  
  
--Flashback--  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting at Inuyasha's house watching a movie.  
  
"I miss times like this normally you were with Kikiyo and I was working."  
  
"Yea sometimes though I wish Kikiyo would leave so fro once I could talk to you with out her interrupting."  
  
"Yep, me too", Kagome said as she was dozing off. "Me too."  
  
--Flashback--  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting at Inuyasha's house watching a movie.  
  
"I miss times like this normally you were with Kikiyo and I was working."  
  
"Yea sometimes though I wish Kikiyo would leave so fro once I could talk to you with out her interrupting."  
  
"Yep, me too", Kagome said as she was dozing off. "Me too."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep as if they were a couple. If you didn't know who they were and how good friends they were you would definitely think that they were a couple.  
  
Kikiyo ran into Inuyasha's house screaming his name.  
  
"Inu baby let's play a little game I call 'Strip Tease'."  
  
Kikiyo ran into Inuyasha's living room and she saw Kagome with her head on Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"Oh so you wanna cheat on me huh well I got yo ass."  
  
Kikiyo pulled out her cell phone and called the first guy that came to her mind.  
  
"Naraku I need some help."  
  
The Next Day (A/N: Still in flashback mode)  
  
"Inuyasha come quick Kikiyo is kissing another guy," Kagome yelled to her best friend.  
  
"Sure Kag and pigs are flying."  
  
"Forget it if you won't believe me I won't even tries."  
  
A minute later half of the school came and told Inuyasha that Kikiyo was kissing some guy.  
  
Inuyasha rushed to the scene to find out his best friend was telling the truth.  
  
Rage took over him and he started to pound anything in his way. Unfortunately it was his best friend. He rushed her to the nurses' office and made sure she was okay. From that day on he promised to protect Kagome with his life and watch over her.  
  
Inuyasha wouldn't talk to Kagome for he was too ashamed of his anger. He didn't have any friends until Miroku came along. Inuyasha and him became best friends. He told Miroku everything vise versa. They became popular and jocks. Even then no one messed with Kagome because the whole school knew he would kill for her.  
  
And it was that day he saw Kikiyo kiss Naraku he knew he loved Kagome.  
  
--End of Flashback--  
  
I hoped you like this one as well. I tried but I am going through writer's block so pleases give ideas when you review.  
  
Thanks!! :)  
  
Please review.  
  
Next Chapter : So you two have finally hooked up. 


End file.
